triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Eisenhardt Family
The Eisenhardt Family is a family of mutants. History |-|Origins= The first known ancestor of the mutant Magneto was Lucy Keough also known as Red Lucy. She was an infamous, merciless Pirate Queen and reputedly one of the finest swordswomen and greatest strategists of her time. In the year 1587, just as her ship the Scarlet Raider was engaging a Spanish ship, the spirit of Lucy's descendant, the Scarlet Witch became trapped in her body after a villain had sent it into the past. During the battle with the enemy’s ships crew Lucy, under Wanda's influence swore off killing her enemies. This act of kindness would soon come back to haunt Lucy. Red Lucy had recently had twins named Quentin and Lenore. She had hidden the children in a cottage on the Normandy coast with a woman named Vivienne for their protection. Every so often she would pilgrimage to visit the children. After one such visit she was ambushed by the Captain of the Spanish Ship she had spared. During the melee, the Scarlet Witch's powers erupted from Lucy's body saving her. To thank Wanda for saving her, Lucy vowed to return Wanda to her proper time and body. To do so she consulted a seer named Valmoora, who confirmed that the Scarlet Witch was indeed her descendant. Valmoora also showed Lucy visions of her children growing up along with images of her other future descendents, Quicksilver and Magneto. Under Valmooora’s guidance, Lucy managed to send Wanda back to her correct place in history. The event however changed Lucy dramatically and she decided to give up being a pirate to focus instead on keeping her children safe and secure the birth of the Scarlet Witch. |-|World War II= As Valmoora had prophesized Lucy's bloodline did continue throughout the centuries. During the early part of the 20th Century, in Germany, a Jewish family called the Eisenhardts was blessed with a boy named Max. Max was destined to become the mutant Magneto and father of the Scarlet Witch. His father, Jakob Eisenhardt, was a civil servant and had been a decorated soldier in World War I. His mother's name was Edie. Max also had an older sister named Ruth who worked in a flower shop. He was also very close with his father's brother Erich, a jeweler. By the time Max was nine the Nazis had started to come into power. As a Jewish family living in Nazi Germany it became apparent remaining in Germany was a death sentence and they reluctantly decided to flee to Poland. Later while in Warsaw the family was captured by Nazi soldiers and all except Max were killed. During the time Max was interned in Auschwitz he encountered a girl from his past called Magda. Max had known Magda as a child as she had been the daughter of a cleaning lady at his school. Her being the only link to his past Max became very protective of the girl. Eventually the two of them managed to escape from the concentration camp and the Nazis, starting a new life together. As they grew, they married and had a daughter, named Anya. Tragically, however, Anya was killed years later in a fire, while the secret police held Magnus back from rescuing her. He lashed out with his newly discovered magnetic powers, killing the crowd. Magda was horrified at his actions, and fled from his presence, both of them unaware at the time that she was pregnant. |-|Max's Children= Magda soon chanced upon Slovokia, where she met the evolved woman Bova, who mid-wifed her twins, Wanda and Pietro. Magda fled into the night shortly after the twins were born, never to be seen again, neither Max, Bova, nor anyone else has claimed to have actually found her body. Bova presented the twins to her master, the High Evolutionary, and he took them down into the countryside, giving them to a Romany couple named Django and Marya Maximoff, who had recently lost their own children, Mateo and Ana. The Maximoffs raised Wanda and Pietro as their own, but when raiders attacked their camp and set fire to the caravan, the young twins ran off into the night, believing their parents had died in the fire. This trauma created a block in their memories, so that years later the pair would not remember much of anything from before the fire. In addition to Wanda and Pietro, Max came to have another daughter. At some point, he slept with a woman, Savanna who would bear his child, a girl who grew up calling herself Lorna Dane. Adopted by an ordinary couple - her mothers brother and his wife. Lucy's Decendants *Lucy Keough - *Edie Eisenhardt - *Ruth Eisenhardt - *Max Eisenhardt - 1934 - *Anya Eisenhardt - 1962-1987 *Pietro Maximoff - February 14, 1988 *Wanda Maximoff - February 14, 1988 *Lorna Dane - 1994 Family Tree Notes Category:Family Category:Marvel Universe